The mind controlling words: I love you
by anari01
Summary: The words I love you can cast such a spell on people.It never works on serious,composed Sesshomaru.though when Kagome moves to tokyo and she says those dispicable words Sesshomaru's life turns around and a sexed craved personality lets loose.Kagxsess
1. When he awakens

**This is a Sesshomaru and Kagome fic. Well I have more fics I needed to finish but as I wrote my other stories an idea came to mind and I had to start this story. So this is my new story and I have to say I of course don't own Inuyasha in any way but the plots mine. Lol. Well I hope you all like it. I love reviews so please do or my spirit will be diminished. **

**Summary: Sesshomaru's sexed craved side only reacts to three words, I love you. With his conspicious good looks, it's very common to hear such a phrase from fan girls. Though when he stumbles upon a certain raven-haired girl and she says I love you, his whole personality chages and he immediately is attracted to the girl like a magnet. **

**The mind controlling words: I love you **

**By: Anari01**

Kagome Higurashi, age 15, let out an irritable sigh, as she got ready for school. She couldn't believe she had to move back to Tokyo after all these years. She had nothing going for her here, she had it better in Kyoto with many friends and a boy friend that she had to break up with because of the move and a great education system where she actually learned stuff. Here in Tokyo, every girl that laid their eyes on her immediately hated her; they hated her silky jet-black hair, her brown glimmering eyes and her conspicuous smile. She grabbed all the attention of ever boy in her homeroom even though she didn't want to talk to them in the first place. The teachers here didn't even control the class and most of the time she sat on her ass looking out the window.

"Kagome you're going to be late!" She cringed as her mother's voice echoed through the house and she heaved out another sigh.

"I know mom. I'll be done in a minute." She slipped on her skirt and flung her backpack on her shoulder. She could admit that the school had one good quality and his name was Sesshomaru Taisho. He was a 3rd year and everyone around school talked about him and to him. He talked to everyone who needed help and even held a smile for them. Though when Kagome would look at him that smile seemed to only be a fake, some kind of mask hiding his true self. But with or without the smile Kagome could admit that he was the most handsome guy she had laid her eyes on.

With excellent grades beyond compare, great social status and the most gorgeous face in school, any girl would be lucky to have him around her arms. Even though with the thought of his sexy face in mind, Kagome shrugged it away and trudge down the stairs and into the kitchen where Sota and her mother sat at the table.

"Are you going to eat dear?" Her mother asked as she watched Kagome walking to the front door.

"Can't. I have to get to school." With out saying another word, she went out side and closed the door behind her. Walking through the stepping-stones that led to the sidewalk, she took a right and headed straight to school. The morning air was crisp and the laughter of children soothed her. Birds fluttering, clouds shading overhead, and people of various shapes and sizes smiling as they passed by.

"Damn the worlds to perfect." She said sourly as many couples walking hand in hand also passed by. Why couldn't she stay in Kyoto, she wanted her boyfriend back but maybe it was for the best. Her now ex-boyfriend was kind of controlling…wait …kind of… I meant to say over board controlling. She wasn't to happy with him but he still made her smile with the dates he would present to her and the gift she received. Bankotsu, with his Raven-colored hair and his piercing jet-black eyes, he was the Sesshomaru of Kyoto High. She had him or maybe he owned her but now that she's away from Bankotsu she could unwind more then ever before.

As she got to school, she navigated her way through the hallways of crowds of students. She carried her textbooks in her hands, seeing that the damn school didn't have any open lockers, another strike for this school and her miserable days in Tokyo.

"Fucking pricks." Kagome whispered as someone rammed into her shoulder and didn't even bother to apologize. Huffing and puffing for a breath of fresh air, she got out of the ocean of bodies and leaned her back up against the lockers. She tilted her head up toward the ceiling, she breathed and it was a breath that she would cherish until she got in a classroom.

"Dumb school, Dumb pricks, Dumb Tokyo…Dumb fucking everythi-"

"Did you hear something called school spirit?" A voice broke through her cursing and who ever that dumb ass was she was going to take her anger out of him. No matter who the hell the ass was.

"How can anyone have school spirit for this dumb ass school? It's miserable, I can't even get a fucking locker and now I'm stuck carrying these books all day. You want to-" A lump in her throat cut her off and she stared a beautiful golden eyes. As if she wasn't pissed enough but embarrass to…what a start of a day. Sesshomaru Taisho stood there with a sullen look on his face but Kagome still held a glare, to mad to calm her self down.

"You can share a locker with me." He offered.

"No thanks. I rather die than share a locker with you…a high spirited bookworm." Kagome pushed pass Sesshomaru but she didn't expect to be grabbed by the arm and be slammed right back onto the lockers. She winced at the pain that struck her back, she opened her eyes, and with her back pinned to the wall she froze as his mouth moved closer to her ear.

"I show you the utmost kindness and you insult me. I don't take such an insult to well you bitch." Her eyes shot open at his words as he continued. "I'll make your school year here a living hell." He wickedly whispered. After getting his point through, he let her go and walked away. Those cruel words were both frightful and confusing. The straight A student who held a smile for everyone he saw just threatened her. It wasn't like her insult was that bad but compared to his threat, it did out weigh her insult ten times over.

But as the person she was, she shrugged and continued toward her classroom. "As if _Mr. Rogers_ can scare me. Sesshomaru's just bluffing." That was the only thing she could say to herself to calm her nerves down. But as those hurtful words kept running through her mind, she regretted ever being pissed at the man. "What have I gotten myself into this time?"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"So cool." Annoyed my the crowded hall ways and loud courtyard, she had finally found a place that was quiet enough to calm her anger and annoyance. The so-called Haunted roof top was the most peaceful, tranquil place in the school. With no one in sight and the eye opening view of Tokyo, she sat herself up against the wall. She didn't have nothing to do, no homework or anything creative such as drawing so she sat there. It was quiet for a while and the view was magnificent but as the door creaked open, Kagome who was sitting on the opposite side of the door, hugged her back up against the wall.

It seemed that the person that came onto the roof have settled down seeing that she didn't hear the sound of the door of a person going out. So for a couple of minutes, she debated whether to look who the hell the person was or to just stay quiet. After 10 minutes of debating she decided to take a peek. Down on all fours she quietly crawled to the edge of the wall and poked her head to see who it was.

"How fantastic." She whispered as Sesshomaru, who leaned up against the fence with his eyes closed sat comfortable on the floor. He was sleeping, she thought a popular guy like him would be down stairs chatting it up to make new friends. What's it to her anyways, who cared what he did as long as she wasn't getting bothered than everything was good. So she crawled back to her bag and planted her butt on the tiled floor.

"How boring." She whispered again as she stood up. She wasn't use to staying one place and doing nothing, so with a nagging feeling in her mind, she walked around the little cemented house that led down stairs and went straight to the door. As if a devil on her shoulder urged her to stay, she turned her head toward the still sleeping perfection of a man and smiled.

"Maybe I should have some fun. He threatened to make my life a living hell so why not fight back first." She tiptoed toward him and with his backpack beside him. She slowly got on her knees and placed her hand on the blue bag. Nervousness caught up to her as he moved a bit to get comfortable, her breath was held in for a moment but it soon escaped as he settled. Now with a newfound courage she steadied her hands to unzip the bag ever so quietly and as it was big enough to reach her hand inside. She grabbed the first thing she felt and took it out of the bag.

It was a composition book but she didn't care. At least she had something and she wasn't going to stick around any longer. Quietly zipping the bag back up, she got to her feet and opened the door. To piss him off even further, Kagome smiled and as he stepped foot the stairs, she gripped the doorknob and slammed the door. She giggled and quickly scurried down the stairs with the notebook in hand.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The sound exploded in his ear and he literally thought his brains cells exploded with it. At first he thought it was the bell that had rung but simultaneously the summoning bell rang and he now turned his anger to the door. It had to be the door but he got up and slung his bag on his shoulder and went down stairs.

He was sleeping comfortable but that loud slam of a door just made a scowl glued onto his face. He was up all night writing a report for U.S. History and with his essay done, he didn't even have more than 3 hours of sleep. Fuck was he pissed but he did his best to hide it. But when he stumbled upon that annoying girl in the morning he showed his true colors. The sharp anger and the cold glare had pierced through her pretty good and he was actually glade that he let out some steam out on someone.

Sesshomaru entered the classroom and took a seat in the back as always. All the girl's seemed to hibernate in the back of the class also and with girls in ever side of him, he had now escape from the head splitting squeals that came from them every time they would whisper to each other. Though he ignored it and shuffled through his bag.

The tardy bell rang and the teacher hurriedly entered the classroom. "So your reports are due today. Please take out your composition books and I'll be going around to collect them."

"What the fuck?" He whispered. He angrily went through his bag, setting other notebooks on the desk so he could thoroughly look through for his book but it wasn't there. He took out more books and set it on the table until his bag was completely empty. The book that contained 8 hours of research was gone and if he didn't hand it over today than he would expect a bold F for the semester.

Sesshomaru could feel the teacher hovering beside him and with the most outstanding smile he ever put on. He turned his head to Mrs. Takushi and came up with a big excuse.

"Sesshomaru. Where's your report?"

"Can I have an extension on that report Mrs. Takushi. It seems lie I left it at home and I've been spending all my time on that report just to get shut down with my irresponsibility's." The teacher fell head over heals with his glimmering smile and nodded.

"I'll give you an extension but with an extension will be a deduction of points. Alright?"

"Of course." Sesshomaru turned that smile into a hellish frown added with a gruesome glare. He stared into the black bag but as the light shinned into it, his eye caught something he missed. Reaching into the bag once again, he pulled out a golden bracelet and his grip around the trinket tightened.

"Kagome." He read as the engraved name on the bracelet registered in his mind. He was going to kill her for letting his grade fall. Spending all that time on that project with a definite 'A' written all over it now was going to be graded to a 'B'. With nothing he could do about it, he sat in his desk with a tight fist.

He didn't pay attention to the lesson but as the dismissal bell ran out he noticed that his knuckles grew white from such a tight fist. There was no time to lose and as he got out of his seat and bee lined his way out of the door, he asked ever person he knew about the so called Kagome. Who ever it was, she was dead and as a hope sparkled, he stopped as he finally got to a person who actually knew the girl.

"Yeah. She's a first year. Hottest first year I ever saw." Miroku said with a smile.

"Where is she?"

"Why you finally going to get yourself a girl?" He inquired.

"Just tell me where she is." He pointed to the classroom beside them and with out even getting another word out, he went straight to the room. She looked around the room and squeals came out of nowhere as the girls in the room glued their eyes on the upper classmen. Sesshomaru had no clue what the girl like but a familiar face that was surrounded by both girls and guys averted her eyes away from him as she continued to talk to the people around her.

The longer he remained in the room the more the girl looked out of the window. It was obvious and Sesshomaru approached the small group and everyone smiled nervously at him.

"Are you Kagome?" The girl who tried so hard to avert her eyes away from him turned and smiled.

"What's it to ya?" She said as she leaned back in her chair. The group around her opened their eyes in shock. No one, not even an upper class men would say such discourteous words towards Sesshomaru and no one really knew how the well beyond average 'A' student was going to react.

"So you must be her. Come here." Kagome was yanked out of her seat and everyone one in the classroom looked on in confusion as they walked out of the classroom. She didn't have time to even correct her footing. She almost tripped on her own foot from how hard he was yanking her through the halls. They trudged along the corridors and up the flight of stairs that led to the roof. That sunlight that illuminated through the door as he opened it caused her to wince at the harsh brightness that met her eyes.

"You damn girl." He hollered as he pushed the girl through the door and onto the open area.

"What the hell? Are you losing some brain cells or what? As much as I wanted to get away from those people I never wanted it to be like this. Are you stupid, are you mentally ill, are you-"

"Shut up!" Sesshomaru let out a guttural growl as the girl smiled at his anger.

"So mister straight 'A' student isn't all that's cracked up to be. 'He's so kind, he's so gorgeous, he's absolutely perfect.' Pft. Yeah right. Your damn smile is just hiding what you really are… not a nice person that's ultimately perfect but an ill-tempered _boy_." The admiration that Kagome held for him was crushed. He was a fake, a phony, and a two-face boy who acted his way through life. How disappointing.

It seemed the insult she rambled out of her mouth got to him as the front of her shirt was curled into his fist. She stood on her toes as he pulled her closer to his face. His warm breath flared out of his nostrils as it pressed upon her skin. It left her breathless for a while and his magnified golden eyes made her skin tingle. He pried into her own personal space at that little hinder of space made her mind haze a bit.

"You give me a headache. If you were a guy I would have knocked you out right now but unfortunately your not. So give me my damn notebook or I'll make your life a living hell." Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I heard that line before but as for your notebook, I can't give it to you."

She was pulled to the fence and her back slammed into it causing her to wince. "You want to toy with me girl. You caused me great grief and my hands itching to punch you right across the face so if you don't-"

"I meant I can't because I don't have my bag with me. My bags in the classroom you idiot." Kagome was thrown off of the fence and towards the door. She stumbled as he let her go and she stopped in place. Her mind was registering everything that was happening as she was nudged towards the door. "Move it." Another nudge was felt and she opened the door and went down the stairs. It was so stupid, why couldn't he just ask her for it right there in the classroom but as he followed her closely from behind Kagome led the way.

"Your retarded." She said as she made her way through the hallways.

Sesshomaru chose to ignore her little offensive statement as he tried to keep up with her. The space between them grew wider and wider as she quickened her pace. When she decided that the gape between them was enough to make a quick get away she looked back and gave him a smile.

"As much as _I love you_ and your bad ass attitude I can't stick around! See ya!" She made a break for it. She already had one strike against her; he was going to make her school year miserable even if she gave back the composition book. There was no point to make him satisfied now and with his oh so important book in her hands, she was going to let him dread the lost for a little longer. It seemed important to him seeing how he reacted and with that little confirmation she bullet herself through the crowd of people, pushing and shoving her way through a sea of bodies.

"You fucking little-" His eyes widen and for the first time in his life he was brought to his knees. His insides crumbled and his mind seemed to wonder off somewhere. He heard whispers and squeals of fright and a circle of concern faces surrounded him. His heart grew heavy and his face paled it was something he didn't feel before, something that was literally taking over him. _What the fuck is happening to me? _He couldn't speak, his mouth dried and he found his forehead leaning on the floor as his eyes closed tightly.

Faces and images flashed before his eyes and as he tried to put them together, he only came up short as that damn girls face caught his attention. He placed his hands on the floor as he pushed himself on his feet. His composed, cool natured self vanish and a smirk replaced his frown as he straightened up. He felt strange and the only thing he thought about was getting that damn girl in the palm of his hands, not to beat her senseless but to just have her. To control the winch and with the bracelet in his hands he was going to get her.

"Sesshomaru are you okay?" A girl from the crowd asked as he walked out of the circle of people that surrounded him. With a wicked smirk and a whole side of him gone, he turned toward worried faces and departed his lips.

"Never better." His usually boring self, his cool natured sullen expression, his serious personality disappeared with out any explanation as lust and wanting took over. He wanted her and now he was going to get her no matter what.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kagome had a triumphant smile on her face as she skyrocketed into the classroom. As eyes glued on her, she went straight to her desk and grabbed her bag. A series of pain was going to befall on her sooner or later so why not have a little fun first. As she slung her bag onto her shoulders she bee lined her way to the front door until a hand stopped her in place.

"What did he do to you?" She was startled as she looked upon the man who held her in place. With his silver locks and glaring eyes, she really thought at first, Sesshomaru had caught her and now he was going to beat the living day lights out of her. But as she scanned his face a bit her panic diminished.

"Who are you?"

"It doesn't matter. What did he do to you?" He repeated.

"As if I'll tell you. I don't even know you."

"Inuyasha, you happy, now tell me what happened?" After scanning his whole worried expression, she glanced at the clock that hung on the wall and pulled her arm out of his grasp.

"Sorry but I have to go. Nice meeting you though." There was no time left, if she stuck around any longer she was going to get caught by the bastard. She hated school, she hated Tokyo and to add to her list of hate, she hated Sesshomaru. With that new found of hatred a game was starting to brew. A game of cat and mouse, with Kagome being the ingenious mouse and Sesshomaru being the cat… wait, more like a lion, this little game was going to get interesting. So to make it even more interesting she scanned the crowd and not so far away she spotted silver hair.

She waved her hands in the air to get his attention and as he did Kagome stuck out her tongue. "How far are you willing to go to get your book back!" Kagome exclaimed with a slight tease dragging along with it. It seemed strange, she was curtain that the last time she peered at his face he held nothing but anger but now, he had a gratifying look on his face. With an up beat smile and a expression of sure pleasure plastered on his face, Kagome froze as baffled as ever. "What is he smiling about?" Kagome whispered but as he got closer she snapped back into reality and ran out of the school building. There were two upperclassmen that stood in either side of the open gate to make sure no one left school grounds. They weren't any threat as Kagome just ran passed them and into the streets. She heard yells to come back but as if she was going to listen.

"Mr. High class won't live with himself if he skips school. He'll die if he ever does that." She giggled as she sprinted forward and turned a corner. She didn't know where the hell she was going but as she turned another corner, she peered in back of her and as she expected, there was no one in sight. With triumph, she took the pleasure of walking as she took a breath.

"Tokyo's getting interesting." She muttered out as her numbing knees affected her. She haven't ran for so long that it made her knees weak and she was forced to lean up against a brick wall. Everything was going perfectly as planed for now anyways and she smiled as her eyes shut. Damn was she out of breath and as her head tilted up and opened to look up at the blue sky she was taken aback as a face smiled down at her.

"Damn. How did he-" Without even finishing her sentence she pushed herself off of the wall and was going to sprint out of there but a body jumped in front of her. Shit was he fast and her mind was trying to register the sequence of events that led up to this. She knew she was far away from him and that there was no possible way that he could find her. She didn't know where the hell she was going so how could he.

Though as his smile widen and he took a step towards her, she took one back. "You wanted a chase so I gave it to you." He said with a pleasing tone. His voice had changed, he had such a monotonous tone in his voice but now his whole being was changing. With a mocking tone and a smile placed on his face, it couldn't be that he had such a pleasure chasing after her.

She turned on her heals unable to take his damn expression but she pulled back as his arms wrapped around her. It didn't make any sense, first thing she knew was that he was made as hell and wanted to kill her and the next she's pulled into his arms. His constricting hold on her wasn't the problem though, as moist lips were felt on her neck the little chase that now elevated into a disaster stiffened her shoulders. Her breath caught and as much as she wanted to exhale, his lips that moved along her shoulder blade refused to let her do so.

"I'll give you your book back. Just let me go." She said, her voice trembling.

His grip grew tighter around her, his lips pressed gentle on her earlobe and with a soothing and pleasurable voice he whispered in her ear.

"Forget the book. All I want is you."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Kind of confusing but it'll be explained in the next chapter. It's like split personality how Sesshomaru is this excellent student and now he's a sex-craving maniac. Lol. But drop a review and tell me if you like it. Or didn't like it :cries:**


	2. Cat and mouse

**If there are any grammar mistakes I'm sorry. But I didn't have a chance to read over it. **

**Chapter 2 **

She struggled and tried to push him away but the lips that sucked on her neck didn't stop. She couldn't believe this was happening or wouldn't even think that an admirable, over achiever like him would be acting so childish. Her back pressed against Sesshomaru's chest as his arms wrapped tightly around her, holding her in place as she tried to catch her breath. How can he just change from an angry asshole to an asshole that wanted to get in her pants?

"Why don't you just stay still?" He stupidly asked.

"Fuck you. Let me go!" Kagome exclaimed as she constantly attempted to get out of his grasp.

"I don't know about the second part but as for the fist part, I'll do it."

"I'm sorry. I get your point okay. I'll give you the book back and I'll stay out of your sight just let me go." She pleaded but the plea fell on deaf ears as her back pressed against the wall. His hands instantly laid upon the cold brick, locking her in place as they were positioned on either side of her head. Kagome calmed down a bit as he stared at her with eyes glimmering with yearning. Desire seeped into his veins, as he remained staring into her jet-black eyes.

She was close enough to feel his hot breath and Kagome cautiously cornered her gaze at her bag that was on the ground beside them. At some point in his attack her bag had fallen from her shoulder but why wasn't he heading towards it? Why doesn't he grab the book and leave her alone? As she thought this she slowly turned her attention toward Sesshomaru who kept his eyes upon her.

"There it is." She motioned to her bag.

"There what is?"

"Don't be stupid. Your composition book, aren't you going to get it?"

He shook his head with a smile and pressed his forehead upon her own. With the lack of movement, kagome was forced to look in his eyes. Despising those topaz orbs with utter disgust seeping through her body. Although, he seemed to have calmed down. He didn't kiss her anymore and she wanted it to stay like that. She didn't dare to make any sudden movements as she bit her bottom lip and clinched her hands into a tight fist.

"Why would I want an inanimate object when I can have you?" The soothing tone of his voice, the way he stared into her eyes as he leaned his head upon hers. This would be romantic for some and anyone of his so called fan girls to be in this situation but for Kagome, all she did was tremble with anger. She was itching to punch him but the slight tremor throughout her body controlled her urge to sink her fist into his face.

"What's wrong with you? I thought you wanted to hit me. I thought that you wanted to make my school year a living hell. What happened to the glimmer of hatred in your eyes? What happened-" Her breath was caught, his hand gently caressed her cheek and Kagome just winced at the action. His mischievous smile caught Kagome's attention and she felt her nails dig into her skin as she clenched her fist even tighter, threatening to draw blood. This was crazy, she wanted a damn punch in the face rather than this.

"I love you." He lunged toward her and their lips locked as Sesshomaru swiftly took hold of wrist. He sensed the fist wanting to connect with his face but as he held the threat ever so tightly his lips upturned into a smile as her struggles evaporated. There was no reason to even pin her hands down seeing that she didn't fight back.

Her eyes were wide open and she couldn't feel anything anymore. Shock as well as confusion ran through her system and she couldn't put anything together anymore. It wasn't fair, she was the one who supposed to be in control of this little game of cat and mouse but it flipped. It wasn't supposed to be like this and as the feeling in her hands finally come back. She thrust her arms toward him and pushed him away. Stumbling backwards a hint of a smile appeared on his face and Kagome's heart seemed to stop with fear.

Kagome swiftly ran toward her bag and slung over her shoulders. Before she went into a sprint she turned back toward him as she continued to walk backward. "You don't make any sense. How can you say 'I love you' when you don't even know me? You jerk." She turned on her heels and ran away. Like hell she was going to stick around to just be caught in his grasp again. She looked back and he wasn't chasing her but in the distance she looked at figure as he stood their like a statue. With a cocked brow she slowed down her pace knowing full well that she was in a safe distance and observed him. It was odd, he was cemented to the floor but a breath escaped her as he fell to his knees. Maybe it was a trick and that theory stuck in her mind as she just turned around and went into a sprint. She wasn't stupid enough to fall for something like that.

_I love you _

His eyes were tightly shut as he racked his hand into his hair. His other arm laid on the floor that kept his head from hitting the ground. The stupid girl's face was in his mind again. Flashing and running through his head like a movie that was reversing itself all over again. He couldn't catch it but he knew who it was. Kagome…the girl's face haunted his mind, his head ached, his body temperature rose. He calmed down for a bit but a jolt of words rambling in his mind made his other hand clasp silver locks as his forehead connected with the cement floor.

"Damn it. S-stop."

**Your heart is surrounded with ice. **

"Sh-shit." He muttered angrily as the voices went on.

**The only thing that will melt that ice is that one special person that'll make you happy.**

"No one will live up to my standards. I won't like anyone." They were memories and it was like he was there. Standing in front of the person rambling on with these useless words and he responded as images ran past his mind.

**That cold heart of yours will be penetrated one day and a woman will **_**love you **_**but all you need is a little personality. The words **_**I love you**_** will stay deep in your heart and trigger that personality that will pull you closer to that woman.**

There's a point in your life when everything around you seem to disappear. When the only thing you can hear is the beat of your heart. There are birds chirping, cars passing and people talking all around you but the only thing that you hear is the steady beat of your heart. This was a soothing sound to Sesshomaru as his mind cleared and he was able to feel his body again. He pushed his self off of the floor and a sullen expression was placed on his face.

"Kagome." His hand was tucked in his pocket and he pulled out a bracelet. "Kagome Higurashi." He looked at the bracelet that lay comfortably in his hand. His brows furrowed, just staring at the name engraved in the bracelet made his blood boil. His knuckles grew white as he reflexively tightened his hand into a fist. Those fucking images, those damn memories were messing with his mind. He didn't know why he reacted in such a way. To even place his lips on the girl made him shudder and his teeth grind against each other, as the memory was still fresh in his mind. "I'll never love that bitch."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Hey sis." Sota greeted with a smile as Kagome came bursting into the house.

"Hey" She said monotonously, planting her butt on the couch and throwing her bag onto the floor. Sota noticed the whole change in the atmosphere around him as he watched his sister cross her arms angrily and glared at the T.V.

"Is something wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Are you sure you seem-"

"I said it's nothing!" Sota's head snapped back at the sudden attack. He wasn't use to getting yelled at from her sister. She never yelled at him before ever since their dad had died a year ago and the sudden reaction made Sota smile.

"What are you smiling at?"

"Nothing." Sota plastered that smile on as he held back a slight chuckle. Her sister was now turning back to normal and the sudden roar that came out of her mouth proved everything. Kagome had been going through a lot of emotional breakdowns and Sota was always the one to notice those breakdowns. When dad died and their mother was getting treated for cancer, there wasn't anyone there to comfort them. With their father dead and their mother in the hospital they had no one and Kagome took over the role to be Sota's mother and father. But that was a year ago and with her mother treated and moving back to Tokyo and to add to that, Kagome yelling at Sota again, everything seem to be getting back to normal.

"Stop smiling you're creeping me out."

With a smile still playing on his lips he stood up. "Glade you're normal Kagome." He ran up stairs and a door was heard, as it slammed close.

"Was that an insult?" Kagome questioned to herself but shrugged the thought away moments later. Her brother was always a prankster but now that he's teasing her again, she smiled as an old habit appeared. Kagome shook her head and went up stairs, turning off the TV and taking the remote with her. Stepping in to her room was quite depressing, the plain white walls and the canopied bed that laid up against the wall. It was a boring bedroom compared to her old one that had lavender-colored walls and a king size bed that felt like a cloud.

She walked across the carpeted floor, went to her computer to turn it on and fell back on her bed. " Three days in this damn place and I already want to kill myself." She stared up at the ceiling as if it was the most important thing in the world. It was hard to believe that mister perfect Sesshomaru Taisho just kissed her. The feeling on her lips still remained as her hand reflexively touched her bottom lip. She stared at it for a while and as a sudden beep came from her computer she bolted upright. She sat at the computer and in the corner of the screen there was a small box that said 'you have mail'.

"How could I have mail?" Kagome just signed in to yahoo just yesterday and the only person that knew her email address was her little brother seeing that he snuck up from behind and took a peek at her computer. Sota didn't have a computer and the thought lingered in his mind as she clicked to see who had sent her mail.

"Youroneandonly." She read. The name didn't come to mind, she clicked on it and as the page uploaded her eyes shot open. "What the fuck?" She scanned through the letter and she was left breathless as it read:

_I missed you Kagome. I haven't seen you for so long and your mother tells me that you're doing well. I heard your back in Tokyo and I'll be visiting soon. You remember our little deal we made right? Well I'll be taking that into consideration…we'll talk more when I get there but be prepared for the worst my little Kags. _

_-Youroneandonly _

She hit escape. She knew who it was and the thought made her heart sank. The only one who called her Kags, the only one who she ever made such a horrible deal with, and the only one who owned her. He wasn't bad, he wasn't a person who took control of her but he was a person that frightened her. Her mother trusted him and Sota loved him but Kagome was afraid of that man.

"I can't believe this is happening to me."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I can't believe this is happening to me!" Sesshomaru walked down the marble staircase as a maid met him at the bottom. He grabbed his bag and books from the smiling woman as he exited the house. The morning sun shined in his eyes and anger as well as frustration elevated. He was late for school, his damn alarm didn't ring and thanks to that he woke up 2 hours late.

"Fucking maid. Doesn't even bother to wake me up." He growled as he turned a corner and as he did he crashed into someone and the books he carried fell to the floor. He watched as the girl went on her knees and picked them up for him. Though as much as he was in a bad mood, he sighed and knelt down to help her.

"I'm so sorry." Looking up at him her eyes furrowed and she gripped the books in her hand. Sesshomaru's eyes met with hers and the same feeling of anger clung to him.

"You…" She held the heavy textbook with both of her hands and swung it across his face. Kagome stood up abruptly as panic set in. She didn't know why she hit him across the face with his own books but damage was done. As he slowly recovered Kagome made a run for it. The memory of him kissing her had set in at that moment and maybe that was the reason she hit him. She knew it was the reason because she could feel a blush setting on her cheeks.

Several blocks later, Kagome turned a corner and leaned up against the wall, taking a deep breath. She wrapped her arms tightly around herself but as she looked down she rolled her eyes.

"Damn it." She muttered as her arms wrapped around the text books she accidentally took. She had two hard cover textbooks and she had a composition book that belonged to Sesshomaru. She was turning out to be the bad guy seeing that she was the one stealing all his stuff. It was a game at first but now it elevated to a chase of life and death.

She hit the guy across the face, stole his composition book, stole two of his textbooks and on top of all that she ran away with it. She noticed that her bracelet was gone and she figured that she must have dropped it. The first time she noticed that her precious trinket was gone, she immediately was out ragged but as she thought about all of last night, she knew it was her fault. If she hadn't stole the composition book she wouldn't have been running away from him and if she weren't running away she wouldn't have lost her bracelet.

"Everything is always my fault."

"You got that right." Kagome turned on her heels at the direction the voice was coming from and as she did she took a step back.

"How did you-"

"Back alley. Now come here and-"

"Get away from me!" She stopped in place. She wrapped her arms around the book and closed her eyes. Sesshomaru strode toward the trembling girl and as he approached her he involuntarily laid his hand on her shoulder, which caused her eyes to open.

"Just give me the books." He said as calmly as he could.

"Y-You just want the b-books?"

"Yes now hand it over." He took his hand off of her shoulder and extended it toward her, motioning the book in her hand. She uncurled her arms and handed him the books and as she did, he violently snatched it away. "Stupid idiot. Fucking run off with my things."

Her fear subsided and was replaced with hatred. If only he had left it off with a thank you or something and everything would go positively fall into place. She would have given him his composition book and they would never see each other again. Now that he refused to be nice and just replied with that rude tone of his, she cautiously took a step back as he turned and walked away from her. He was a forgetful fool and that made a smile creep on her face.

As he got further away Kagome unzipped her bag and took out the book. "Hey Sesshomaru!" He turned around and that's when Kagome waved the book in the air. "You forgetting something! Lets play cat and mouse!"

As she ran off and turned a corner, Sesshomaru curled his hand into a tight fist and ran after her.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

It was like the town was her playground and Sesshomaru was her toy. She had out run him for now and with such a victory she went into a random store. The air conditioner slammed into her body and her muscles immediately eased. Sweat dropped from her forehead as she walked around the bookstore.

People glanced at her; she didn't blame them since she was the loudest person in the store. She was running for about 6 blocks and with her heavy exhales people thought the girl was going to keel over and die but she ignored the whispers. She had realized she had skipped school again and if her mother heard then she would ultimately get in trouble. So it was fortunate that she was in a bookstore.

"Hmmm. Where is it?" Kagome trailed her fingers across the bindings of books until she got to a red colored one. Pulling it out and flipping through the pages she tucked it under her arm and walked to the cash register. Lucky thing the store wasn't to busy or she'd had to wait in line for what seems like forever.

"Did you find everything that you wanted ma'am?" A blond haired girl behind the counter inquired with a gleaming smile.

"Yes." The worker nodded and scanned the book. After a while she looked out of the window behind the blond haired woman and her eyes shot up and she quickly ducked behind the counter. The woman raised a brow at her costumer as she hunched over the desk to see if the girl was all right. "Excuse me ma'am are you-"

She bolted to her feet and smiled. "I'm okay but can I ask you a huge favor?"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sesshomaru knew he saw something through the window and what ever it was caught his attention. The girl literally pissed him off; he vowed that once she caught her he'd make her pay. She was on his list, a list that no one wanted to be on, and a list that confirmed that she was going to wish she were never born. He called it his _hater's list_. It was an idiotic name but he never knew he had to make such a mental list until he met Kagome Higurashi.

The store was small and it wasn't as crowded as he expected it to be. Hitoshi books and marvels was one of the most famous books stores. It wasn't because of the books but because of the coffee shop that they had. They sold the best coffee but that wasn't the reason why he was in here.

Every woman in the store gave an elongated gaze at the handsome man that wondered in the store. The attention he drew was bothersome so with a sigh he went to the register and came upon a grinning blond.

"How may I help you today sir?" She inquired.

"Have you seen a girl in a school uniform, black hair and a backpack on?" Sesshomaru noticed the woman near her 20's stared at him with adoring eyes as she hesitated to answer. She was young and she was a blond so he gave her a charming smile and leaned his arms on the counter, leaning in ever so closely.

The girl held her breath as his hand caressed her cheek. "I know that you know where the girl is. So I would appreciate it if you told me where she's hiding." The blond let out a squeal and with in a heartbeat, she pointed to the door that was behind the counter.

"She's in the broom closet." Sesshomaru was led behind the counter and to the door. With his hand on the doorknob, he smirked and flung the door open but nothing was there. Besides for a broom and mop, the girl wasn't in site.

"Where is-"

"Hey loser!" His attention was turned to the front door and there she was. With the book waving in her hand and a big smile placed on her face, she stuck out her tongue and swiftly made a break for it. Sesshomaru on the other hand jumped over the counter and ran after her.

"Damn bitch."

Kagome burst out in laughter as she stuffed the composition book and the book that she bought in her bag. She made a great gape between them but she was stopped as a yell came over the crowd of people.

"I have something of yours!" She turned and above the crowd his arm extended upwards and a glimmer shined as the sun hit the object. All the humor in her face paled, she was breathless for a moment and she couldn't believe he had it. "I have your bracelet and if you don't come here right now I'll throw the thing in the drain!" His threat was heard and she sprinted toward him. The warning hit her like a ton of rocks and she didn't want to make a mistake. She didn't want the bracelet to disappear as well as all of her memories that locked with it.

"Don't do that. I'm sorry. Here." He rummaged through her bag and with the book in hand she extended it toward him. Though with the book right there in his face, he didn't take it but glared at her.

"Get on your knees." He ordered.

"What?"

"Are you deaf? I said get on your knees."

"No way. Like hell I'm going to-"

"You don't want this to go down the drain do you?" She cornered her eyes as she looked around the people that passed them. The place was crowded and getting on her knees in front of this man would attract attention. It was demeaning and embarrassing, she didn't want to do such a thing but gave in. slowly but surely, she got on her hands and knees, a blush of embarrassment smearing her face.

"You happy. Here, take it."

"Say please." With one after another she had enough of this and as she looked toward the ground she smiled.

"Please take it." With a smile on his own face, Sesshomaru reached for the book but as he was about to get his clutches on it, she kicked him under his legs. He fell on his ass causing him to let go of the bracelet. It rolled away from him; Kagome stood up like rapid fire and ran towards it. It was great, after swiping it off of the ground she ran through the crowd of people and across the street.

"Stupid idiot." Kagome said with a smile still gripping the book and her bracelet in her hands. She had everything now; she controlled the game at this point. She glanced in back of her and no one followed her but she didn't stop. After 3 blocks she rooted her feet to the floor and heaved out a sigh of relief. "I win!" She hollered.

"I got the composition book and I got my bracelet. This is such a wonderful-" Kagome's face paled as she laid her eyes on her bracelet. The trinket glimmered in the light but as she read the engrave words on the bracelet, she restrained herself as she wanted to scream:

_I'll make your life a living hell._

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I know it's confusing but you'll get it through the titles just enjoy the cat and mouse game because it's going to be over soon. Okay that's it for chapter 2. I hope you liked it. Sorry about the swearing but that's just me. Well thanks for the reviews and for that blond thing I said. Don't take that personally to any blonds out there. I'm sorry I just had to put that but the blond was smart as to trick him. Hehe. Well I'm off and I'll be seeing you all laters.


	3. Making a descision

Chapter 3

"Wave for the camera Sessho-Kun."

"Get that out of my face." Sesshomaru walked passed the little girl with the camera in hand and head toward the living room. After getting knocked down by Kagome he had decided to end the little chase and went home. He still had the bracelet and getting that imitation cost him 150 dollars but it wasn't a big deal. He was rich because of the booming business his parents ran and spending a large amount of money wasn't a big deal.

He walked across the marble floor, tossing his bag to the maid that waited for him. He went into the living room where a big plasma TV was set and fell back on the couch. He was steamed, he skipped school because of that stupid girl and now he was home with his equally stupid, camera addicting, little 9-year-old sister Rin.

"Say cheese for the camera. I'm going to tape the whole thing and on my way to school yesterday I went and visited your big high school to look for you." Rin said, sitting beside her older brother.

"You went to my school?"

"Yea I woke up late for school and the maid said there was no reason to go sense I woke up so late, so she sent me up to my room. Though, I took my videotape camera and snuck out. Look at the stuff I taped at your school." Sesshomaru watched her as she popped the tape of its cartridge and put it in to the VCR. She merely put on the speaker, turning on the TV and sitting back down. He watched as it showed Rin just asking various people at his school where he was. Though as it got to a point where it showed Sesshomaru and Kagome walking in the corridor he stared contently at the TV.

"When did you tape this?"

"I said yesterday. It was lunch time I think and I saw you pushing that girl in the hallway and I thought you guys were going out so I taped you guys." Sesshomaru bolted out of his chair as he saw Kagome walking farther away from him in the tape. He hurriedly rushed to the plasma TV but her voice echoed in his ears and as he was about to turn it off those words pierced his ear.

**"As much as _I love you_ and your bad ass attitude I can't stick around! See ya!" **

"Damn it, not again." He covered his face with his hand and got on one knee. Rin looked at her brother, worried at the actions he was displaying. She ran toward him, shaking his shoulders but he grunted with annoyance.

"Sesshomaru are you okay! Sesshomaru." His slight groans stopped and he stayed there on his knees before standing up slowly. "Sesshomaru?" Rin looked up at a smile placed on his face. It was weird, he never smiled before unless someone from school visited but those visits were rare. But as his hand was placed on her head and he ruffled her hair he laughed.

"I'm fine little sis. Now don't worry about it." With an oh so wonderful smile, he walked away from Rin and headed up to his room. He went down the corridor with a smirk on and as he was about to reach his room he bumped into someone. It was an intentional hit on the shoulder but Sesshomaru looked up to his younger brother with that same smile on.

"Inuyasha. How are you?"

Inuyasha glared at him. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What ever do you mean brother?"

"What's with that 'how are you' crap?"

"You shouldn't worry your self little bro." Sesshomaru let out a small laugh and pushed pass him and entered his room. He cringed at the plain looking white walls but went to his bed and fell back on to it. Staring at the ceiling he shoved his hand into this pocket and took out the bracelet. He ran his fingers along the engraved name; his wanting for the girl surged through his body.

"I can't wait to see you in school Kagome. It would be most intriguing." He sighed heavily and averted his eyes to the window. "Love can make you do such stupid things."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I'll pawn this damn thing and I can get money off of it. Shit." She cursed colorfully as she walked along the stepping-stones that led to her front door. Opening it, she entered the kitchen and was immediately embraced. She stared down at her brother confused at his actions.

"What do you want shrimp?" She said with a smile.

"Come look in your room."

"What? Why?" Sota grabbed her wrist with both hands, pulling her up the stairs.

"Sota what are you doing? Come on I didn't eat all day. I have to go back to the kitchen and-"

"Come on sis stop dragging your feet." He tugged her along the corridor and he was so happy that she worried a little. What possible could be in her room that he had to drag her to see it now? The only thing she was thinking about was food. Running and trying to hide from Sesshomaru all day made her hungry but as Sota opened the door and pulled her into the room, Kagome's hunger wasn't a thing she was thinking about anymore. Her face paled and she forgot to breath for a moment.

"See. Isn't it great? He's back." Sota let Kagome's hand go, running toward open arms. She was terrified, the man that Sota hugged and looked up to like an older brother made her heart sink into her stomach. _How can he be here now? _

With his jet-black hair and black piercing eyes, he smiled at Kagome as he gently pushed Sota away. He was kind to everyone, he helped out her family more than anyone did, he's 18 years old and his name was Naraku.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome inquired trying as hard as she could to keep from stuttering.

He didn't answer but looked at Sota. "Can you go to your room Sota? Your sister and I have to talk."

"Okay." Sota went out of the door, closing it behind him. Naraku made his way to her but she took a step back. There was no way he could be here; it was impossible that he stood right here in her room. The erg to run away was overwhelming but as her back hit the wall she took a breath.

"It looks like you don't want me here Kagome."

"N-Not at all. I'm glade to see you Naraku." Those words were like poison; she held a smile as his hand caressed her cheek. His face was coming closer to hers and she turned away.

"Is something wrong?"

"No but I wanted to know how Bankotsu's doing?"

"My foolish brother's doing fine but why ask such a question?" He forced her to face him and she could feel his hot breath as he kissed her lips gently. She couldn't refuse him but she refused to make this kiss deeper so she pressed her lips tightly together. Naraku didn't fail to notice, he lifted her chin with his hand and smiled.

"Relax Kagome. You don't have to tense up like this." Holding her chin between his fingers he laid his moist lips onto hers. She opened her moth a little, the hand that wrapped around her wrist tightly made her wince. It was painful and that pain caused her mouth to open and his tongue to enter. The erg to vomit took hold of her as she was pressed up against the wall.

He pulled away and looked into her pitch black eyes. "Come on, open your mouth wider. Don't defy me."

"But…" A knock came from her door and Kagome literally melted with relief.

"Hey Naraku!" Sota yelled from the other side.

"What is it Sota?"

"Can you help me to defeat the zombie? I got to level 4 and I'm stuck. I think the stupid controllers broken because it's not doing what I want it to do."

"Hm. It sounds like you Kagome." He whispered with a smile. "I'll be right out okay just give me a minute."

"Okay." She heard footsteps descending down the hallway. The displeasing eyes that meant her kept her from letting out a sigh of relief. His thumb brushed up against her lower lip as he licked his own.

"That little brother of yours is quite bothersome but your thinking he just saved you right? Well he might have saved you now but he'll won't disturb us next time." He took a step back and ran his hands through his hair. Kagome didn't hesitate to move away from the door. Every part of her wanted him out of her room and out of her sight. He slowly made his way to the door and gave her a chaste kiss before exiting the room.

She shut the door softly and leaned up against it. Sinking to the floor she sighed and hid her face in her hands. Her brother looked up to Naraku and her mother enjoyed having him around. She was the only one who thought negatively about him and there was nothing that she could do to escape his grasp.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Shit was she pissed. She had a horrible awakening this morning; being kissed awake by Naraku wasn't the way to start off the day. Even though she was upset there was no possible way she would walk in school without having a watchful eye around her surroundings. There was one problem at home but there was another problem at school and as silver hair came into view, she went off to the other direction and into the library.

Kagome walked to the end of the area and finally realized her mistake. "Damn it. I'm hiding from a book worm like Sesshomaru and I'm in a library." She almost fell down but she just wondered around the library to past time. She stopped at the science fiction section and stared at the bindings of the books for a moment. Something wasn't quite right; the atmosphere around her felt suffocating, as if someone was watching her.

"Hey Kagome." She jumped a mile high and turned around. She was met with a big smile but Kagome held a glare.

"Sango right?"

"Yeah I'm in your homeroom remember?" Sango raised a brow at how timid she was. Her eyes looked all around her, checking every inch of the area until looking back at Sango.

"So what is it?"

"Well me and some other girls over there by the table wanted to know if you were dating Sesshomaru?" Kagome looked at the girls at the far table who kept their eyes on her. She knew they had to be one of those idiotic fan girls but it doesn't explain why Sango was asking her this kind of stuff. Sango had a boyfriend name Miroku, some say there the perfect couple, others say that they are just plain weird together but great nonetheless. It's funny, every time Sango would be with her boyfriend they always end up fighting because some groping issues Miroku has but there's that saying, perfect relationships has its ups and downs.

"I'm not dating that dumb ass. Who would want to date a jerk like him? Well if you don't mine I got to go." Still facing Sango, she started to walk backwards. All the efforts of hiding had paid off but the glares that she recieved from the girls as she glanced over Sango's shoulders were hellish. Some bitches can't get the man they want so they have to take it on the girl who's close to the guy. Damn was high school life a bitch but the day was going to become a unsatisfied day as she turned around and bumped into a chest. She was about to fall back but arms wrapped around her preventing her from landing on her ass.

"Kagome I've missed you." That cheerful tone, these unmistakable arms that held her ever so tightly and that smile that she looked up at. It all meant one thing:

"Sesshomaru? Hey let me go you jerk. Give me my bracelet and-"

"Your bracelet's at my house, on my bed, so if you want to ditch school we can get it." This whole easy going personality literally made chills run down her spine. His fingers moved slowly down her back. Sango just stared at his actions, looking back at the fan girls who couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"Just let me go. I'm going to murder you if you don't let me go."

"As long as you're the one holding the knife than I wouldn't care less." Taking her wrist, she was backed up against the bookshelves. The smile on his face and the way he smirked at the girls as he brought her chin up wasn't something that was going to end up good.

"Shit. Get off of me."

"Why?"

"Because you're a jerk." He laughed and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Is that all you can say?" She didn't have time to reply, the lips that laid on her own prevented her to speak. It was near exams and that meant students needed books for studying. The library was busy as hell; it was a bad time to show such stupid and meaningless actions of love. This wasn't love; this wasn't even an action of love. She didn't know what to make of it but he kissed her deeply. When he pulled away he met with an expected reaction, sighing to such hatred he stared at her as her brows furrowed.

"Damn it! You stupid little-"

"Why do you have to say such things?" He asked, holding her arms down on to the shelves behind her.

"Why do you think I'm mad at you? You act like a total ass one second and now you're acting like your hopelessly in lo-" He covered her mouth but she shook it off.

"What the hell was that for? Don't lay your hands or your damn lips on my mouth." Sesshomaru noticed that she had enough. To make her somewhat happy, he let her go as she pushed him away. The way he just simple let her go was baffling but she didn't think anything of it as she turned and walked away. As expected, Sesshomaru followed closely with his hands in his pocket.

"You wouldn't date him. Yeah right. It seems its unrequited love." Sango smiled and watched the two couple walk out of the building.

"Stop following me!" Kagome quickened her pace, trying to lose this guy but he still followed ever so closely.

"Why don't we go on a date?"

"Yeah right. Stop fooling yourself; you just want your damn composition book back so here. Take the damn thing and leave me alone." She knew from the very beginning that only trouble would follow her if she took the book. The moment she stuck her hand in his bag and ran off with the book, she expected trouble to lurk around her but not like this. She had this little theory of hers, the more submissive the guy was, the more likely he wasn't going to be attached to anyone but himself. He seemed like the type of guy that hated the world around him but lived with it and hid everything under a shadow of a smile. But why? Why was this guy still looking at her with confusion and slammed right on his chest was his book.

"Take the book. Take it and leave me alone."

"If I take that means I won't see you anymore. You'll ignore me and-"

"I think that's the whole point. If you don't take it I'll drop it on the floor and-" The book fell to the floor. People around them stared at the two couple that locked lips. They were cute with each other, he was as hott and sexy as hell and she was beautiful. There breath mingled with each other, she could feel her heart melt as she clung ever so tightly on to him. She hated him, he had a mixed personality that she couldn't figure out but deep down she loved him.

As he pulled away, she knelt down and picked up the book. "I can't get you. I just can't figure you out. Take it." She lent out the book but he still refused to take it. He just looked at her with this perplexed look on his face as if saying she was crazy or something.

"Just be with me. I'll make you happy and-"

"No! I can't be with you. I'm already someone else's property and what ever I do I can't change it." She was startled as he grabbed her roughly by the shoulders.

"You don't understand. The more you're further away from me the more by body desires you. I can't take, I couldn't sleep, it was as if you're the drug and I can't stop getting my hands off of you." The things he said confused her and her mind was to filled with troubles that she pushed him back and ran off. She still had the book in hand but there was nothing she could do now. She was caught in a web of problems and she couldn't get out of it.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The color in Kagome's face paled as she walked into the kitchen. Suitcases and luggage were placed on the table. Maybe Naraku was leaving, it was a joy to think of but as smiles entered the kitchen, Kagome stared at her mother and Naraku who sat at the table.

"Kagome, I'm glade you're here." Her mother said with a smile.

"Hey mom how are you feeling? Are your coughs going away?" She sat beside her mother, smiling weakly at Naraku.

"Of course, of course. Don't worry about me so much dear." How could she not worry? Her mother's face was as pale as ever and her eyes looked like she hadn't been sleeping for days. She would cough and on occasion fall ill with a fever but she held strong.

"So about our agreement Mrs. Higurashi."

"Of course." Turning her attention to her daughter, she smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. "Kagome I have great news."

"W-What is it?" She knew the worse was going to hit her. The cultivating smile on Naraku's face as well as her mother's pleasing eyes, this wasn't going to be anything good. There they were, sitting at the kitchen table and they all had smiles excluding Kagome, who just had a frown.

"Well Naraku and I have come to an agreement that you'll be marrying him once you turn 18 but until than you'll be-"

"Are you fucking serious?" She exhaled heavily, slamming her hands on the table with the utmost anger clinging to her throat. Her mother was startled at her daughter's actions but as for Naraku, he was expecting some kind of reaction to come out of her but not this forceful.

"Kagome. What is with your tone and as well as your language?"

She came back, anger dissipating moments later as she calmly took a seat. "Mother. What are you talking about, why marriage?" Naraku was Bankotsu's older brother and before she ever came to Tokyo, Bankotsu was her boyfriend. Her mother didn't know that, she kept it from her for some reason. Her mother was too sick to even listen to her anyway so she just kept that from everyone. As for Naraku, she didn't know if he knew about the relationship that she had with his younger brother but it didn't matter now.

"He's a man who'll take care of you if anything were to happen to me. He's 18, he'll provide you with a roof over your head and you won't have to worry. He's intelligent and soon enough he's going to run his father's business once he turns 19."

"I want to marry you Kagome. Are you denying my offer?" He locked his eyes on to hers. She felt pressured, with her mother as well as Naraku breathing down her throat. The only thing to do was choose, there wasn't anything else to choose from but to marry him, but still. Something in her heart and the way she tightly clenched her fist, told her it was a bad idea. It was a bad idea… shit, it was an awful idea but she had no choice.

"No. I'll be honored to wed you Naraku."

A pleasing smile crossed their faces as her mother hugged Kagome. "I'm so happy. You make me so proud."

"Th-Thanks mom." She managed to say. _This was the only time your proud of me mother. _She mused.

"So we'll be going. The plane leaves in an hour and-"

"Plane?"

Naraku glanced at his watch and sighed. "You'll be going back to Kyoto. I have to attend my father's meetings there to get use to the environment of the place of his business. I just came here to get you so we'll be-"

"I can't leave I don't-" Naraku stood up and walked toward her. Grabbing her wrist gentle he flashed a smile to her mother.

"Mrs. Higurashi will you excuse us. I would want to speak with Kagome upstairs if you don't mind?" Her mother nodded and she was pulled upstairs and into her room. It happened so fast, her back was slammed onto the wall and he placed his face near her ear. She felt his breath and the anger that made his breathing grew haste.

"What are you doing Kagome? Why do you defy me? Why do you treat me like this when I showed you nothing but kindness? Now tell me, are you going to stay here or are you coming with me? I'm giving you a choice but keep this in mind Kagome that I saved your mother and if it wasn't for me, your mother wouldn't be alive today."

He gave her a choice but guilt lingered in her mind. She couldn't stay nor did she wanted to go with him but she had to answer. He was growing inpatient, she sighed heavily after deciding and spoke.

"I'm sorry but I can't go with you."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I got this up and I hope you guys like it. Well see ya.


End file.
